Welcome Home
by LinumiIsLove
Summary: Bumi returns home to find Lin waiting with a pleasant surprise in store for him. [NSFW linumi smut: PWP]


There was no ceremony in it, the second Bumi had opened the door home she was on him. Lin was scantily clad in a thin black laced set of undergarments, and they were thin enough to be partially see-through. Bumi's eyes widened the moment contact was made, dropping the bag he had been carrying to the floor and bringing his hands up to her sides. He pulled away slightly, a raised brow prefacing his inevitable question.

"Lin, what's gotten into you…?" he asked quietly. She looked up at Bumi, jade eyes piercing through his.

"Nothing. Hopefully you, if you'll shut up long enough." she immediately dove back onto his lips, pushing him back against the wall with enough force that a framed piece of art shook and became crooked. Her hands were at the sides of his head, threading into his hair as she attacked his mouth with her lips, and soon after, her tongue as well.

Bumi didn't have much choice as she slid hers in between his lips, but he began to fight against her for dominance. He finally started to gain some ground in the battle when her fingers tangled into his hair and turned his head. She retracted from his mouth and began to kiss along his cheek and jaw down to his neck. Lin nipped him a couple of times playfully as her hands went down and started to work on the buttons of his jacket.

As soon as the final button was undone, the red piece of clothing slid down his arms slowly before falling to the floor with a weighted thud. His remaining t-shirt was still in her way. Lin's fingers found the bottom of his shirt, peeling it up slightly as her hands slid under and trailed lightly along his toned muscles of his abdomen and eventually chest. After a moment of touching him with the shirt on, she suddenly moved and grabbed the bottom in two fistfuls and yanked it off over his head, leaving his upper half completely exposed.

Bumi was still overwhelmed by it, mostly just watching her as she then kissed down his collarbone and chest. Lin slid down his body as she kissed, her hands above her head trailing down along his torso until she was on her knees in front of him. With a flick of her wrist, Lin simultaneously undid his belt and pants, the button opening and zipper flying down with speed. She was greeted by a bulge in his boxers, which caused her to smile up at him wickedly.

His pants fell the rest of the way to the floor, followed by his underwear. His hardened member sprung free after being released from the confining space of the fabric, and Lin gently wrapped her slender fingers around the throbbing rod. She slowly began to stroke his length, a shudder passing over him as he felt her warm breath on him. Lin looked up and stared at his face the entire time, Bumi tried his best to watch her but failed to keep his eyes open for most of it. She relished in the soft gasps that exited his lips as she move her hand, the slight jolt he had when her other hand moved to cup his sack and press on his most delicate parts gently but forcefully. Lin massaged both of them with her fingers softly, a low groan coming from him as she did.

From all her actions, a generous amount of pre had leaked out of his tip and begun to run down his underside to be smeared with her hand.

Lin's tongue lightly touched the bottom of his member and ran up to his end, collecting the clear fluid and licking it off of him. The moment her tongue hit him, Bumi's knees buckled as he struggled to remain standing. She smiled devilishly before running her tongue along his entire length once again, but this time she also wrapped her lips around him when she got to his tip. She began to slide her head forward, taking his whole length into her mouth until his hairs tickled her nose. It wasn't the first time she'd done this for him, but it was certainly different than any other.

Slowly she pulled back and swirled her tongue around the head before going back down all the way – his full length long enough to reach the back of her throat and then some. Lin pushed through it until he was completely in again, humming to add extra stimulation as she began to repeat the action a few more times. His breath came in shaggy gasps, his hands having done nothing but support him on the wall finally moved into her loose hair to settle on her head.

Lin took this to mean he was ready to take over, placing her hands on his thighs and looking up at Bumi. The corners of her mouth showed a smile, and he figured out what she was getting at. He slowly began to thrust into her mouth, inching back and forth until he began to pick up the pace. His rod continually tapped the back of her throat, making her cough slightly, but she didn't let him stop. Whenever he slowed, she would glare up at him and move forward on her own until he picked up again.

"Lin I-!" he began, as he finally he jolted and twitched inside her mouth just as he was pushing forward for a thrust, his seed spurting out along her tongue and into and down her throat. Lin kept him in her mouth until he was finished, his groan from the climax was the only warning she had had. She slipped his wet member from between her lips and licked the stimulated tip to get the droplets of fluid that stuck to the end. Eyes fixed on his, she licked any that was on her lips into her mouth and swallowed. She took Bumi's softening member back into her mouth and began to suck on him again, going down and grazing her teeth along him until he began to harden.

Lin stood up and squeezed his member with her hand, nodding over her shoulder in a signal to follow. He did as she directed, leaving the clothing that had been around his ankles behind. She bent over the kitchen counter and waited for him, her breasts squished against the cold marble. Bumi walked up behind her and gingerly took hold of her lace panties, sliding his fingers along the inside teasingly for a few moments until he slid them down to the floor. Lin's arousal was obvious, her slit slick and waiting. Bumi knelt down behind her and slowly licked along her wet folds, causing a moan to escape Lin's mouth.

His hands held onto her behind as he began to – tantalizingly slowly – lick her, Lin's hands gripping the edge of the countertop hard until her knuckled turned white. Unintentionally, Bumi's beard grazed across her clit with each lick, she sucked in a quick breath every time it happened. He continued on until she loosed a throaty moan that turned into his name and then a silent cry, her mouth hanging open as she climaxed. He focused his lips and tongue on her clit while she did, her body involuntarily undulating and squirming at the additional stimulation.

When she finally came down from her blissful high, he stood up and touched his member to her folds, placing his hands on her hips firmly before he entered her. Lin let out another gasp as she took his filling length in, and again when he slid out to slam back in quickly. Bumi didn't waste time with going slow, knowing she was as ready and eager as he was at this point. As he hammered her, his teeth tore away the clasp on her back which held her bra in place, something normally she'd have reprimanded him on going unnoticed in her current state. She only noted it when his hand reached around her and grasped her breast, squeezing lightly as she was taken.

Lin mewled at the contact, each thrust making her mounds slide forward until his other hand found its way to hold them. His fingers tweaked her firm nipples once, and then twice, as he pounded her from behind. Bumi slowed and then stopped, his hands going to her sides and flipping her over to face him. Her legs wrapped around his waist, pulling him into her again as she moved up to press her lips to his. Bumi pumped into her quickly, Lin rolling her hips counter to his movements to meet his. Her arms wrapped around his neck lazily as she kissed him, pulling back slightly to tug his lower lip between her teeth and let loose a breathy gasp when she felt herself begin to get close again.

Bumi picked up the speed even more, Lin sputtering out his name "B-Bu-Bumi, Bumi-" He pushed his lips once more to hers as he felt her walls begin to contract around him, a moan from her mouth into his. Her head went back from the kiss as her eyes closed, Bumi taking the opportunity to kiss the flesh of her neck roughly, sucking onto it enough that he left a mark. He groaned against her neck as he found his own release, spurting into her as she began to calm. Bumi's thrusts slowly diminished until he ended, both he and Lin panting heavily with sweat dripping down them.

He looked at her as she lazily opened her eyes towards him. Bumi gave her that signature 'Wild ManTM 'grin to be returned with the smallest of smiles and roll of the eyes.

"You can talk now, Bumi." her lips turned into a full smile.

He chuckled, "I think it turns out better for me if I don't, apparently." She again rolled her eyes before kissing his tenderly.

"Maybe if you shut up more often, you'll come home to this more often too." Lin whispered, lips centimeters from his.


End file.
